Naruto:Haku life
by Silvia Hirou
Summary: What if Haku had a different life.What if Haku and zabuza were good instead of bad.What if Haku fofund a girl that treats him like there this story a girl named jaime uchiha goes to the yukki clan and finds haku by himself.Jaime takes Haku later that day they find zabuza who raises both of themjaime treats haku like he is her own child n they arnt many years apart.


**the oc in this story is same as my other naruto story is in first person point of veiw so its like jaime telling the story to other ninjas.I always wanted to do haku good instead of bad**

 **chapter 1**

 **~the yukki clan~**

its a cold snowy day.I was walking when i sensed something.i rused were it was coming from and saw a man and some mob was a boy against the man had a knife in his hand i beated up the mob members then shouted some words"secret jutsu one thousand flying water needles of death" the needles hitted the man and killed him.

the little boy fell onto the ground and tears roled down his cheek."who are you?"

"I am jaime of the uchiha clan'i said as i walked to Haku and knelt down to him and held my hand took my hand and I help him up."lets get you out of here'I picked haku up and walked out of the house while carring haku.

Haku's tears slowly stopped"thank you miss."

"No need to thank me." I putted haku down and wrap my jacket around him"here you'll catch a the way whats your name?"

"It's Haku" The boy said

"Let's get you somewhere warm haku." I got on my knees"here get on my back' haku nodded and climbed onto my back.i stood up and walk out of the village with haku and goes to a clothing store and gets haku new clothes.

 **~A couple years later`**

"Ima get you Haku' I said as i chase haku in the snow. Haku ran playfully in the snow.I transformed into a snow bunny.I hopped around as Haku chased me.A few minutes later haku joyfully hug the bunny he managed to catch.I blushed as i transformed back into a human a Haku continued to hug me."Haku"

Haku looked at me and said"Yes Jaime" I then kissed Haku on the forehead and hugged him as he blushed."Jaime i was wondering if we'll ever go back to the village."

I looked at Haku"if we go back they'll try to kill you again cause you have the kekkei genkai of your are going to the leaf village so you can grow up and so i can find my brother." I picked Haku up and putted him on my back"Lets keep 're almost there."I jumped from tree to tree.A while later we reach the leaf village.i walked inside with Haku.

A boy about the same age as Haku walks by.i looked at the boy. "Why you staring at me like that. The boy says in a loud seemed obviously mad.

"Oh no reason' I said to the yellow haired boy.

The boy looked at me and noticed that i had an Uchiha symbol on my shirt and that i looked kinda like Sasuke."hey you look kinda like sasuke." The boy was till yelling for no apparent reason.

"You know Sasuke Uchiha." I said to the boy

"Yeah me and him are rivals,even though i'm totally better then him" the boy putted much emphasis at the end.

"I is Sasuke"

"Last I saw him he was in the park" the boy said.

"Oh i'm sorry.I didn't introduce myself.I'm Jaime uchiha and this is Haku.I'm Sasuke sister."

"WHAAAAT! SASUKE HAS A SISTER!" Naruto was yelling again

"That's right.i'm his sister"

"WHY DIDN'T SASUKE TELL ME HE HAD A SISTER" Naruto said

"I don't know"

"I SHOULD GO TALK TO HIM" Naruto marches towards where Sasuke was.

"Wait up i'm coming too" i caught up to was still on my back."Seems you know sasuke"

" 'S KINDA ON MY NINJA TEAM" Naruto pointed to his headband"I'M A GREAT NINJA.I'M GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE SOMEDAY"

" like i got competion"i said with a grin and competitive look on my face.

"YOU HOKAGE YEAH RIGHT.I'M THE BEST NINJA EVER"

"I'm the strongest member of the uchiha clan.I'm a jonin ninja"

"RANK DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING,ITS ABOUT SKILL."

'I have skill."

"PROVE IT"

" spar right here right now."'haku stand over there i don't want you to get in the way.' haku did as he was told and stood against a wall.

Naruto does a backflip and made a hand sign"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

I made my hand sign"Multi shadow clone jutsu'

Naruto got mad"SHURIKEN BARAGE"

"Rasengan"The shurikens are disintegrated on contact and Naruto clones disappeared.I smirked and form a tiger hand sign"Uchiha great fire"

"WHAT NOOOO" Naruto was blasted backwards.

I stood there"what was that you said about the way whats your name Uzamaki boy.'

"Its Naruto FUTURE HOKAGE"

"Then you'll have to beat me first.I'm the strongest ninja the village hidden in the mist has to offer"

"YOUR FROM THE MIST VILLAGE"

"See the headband.I'm a mist ninja.I came here to find my brother."

"YEAH I IN THE LEAF VILLAGE I'M TOP DOG."

"Sure you are can't even hit me."

"CAUSE YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD."

"Really sharingan"

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

"Phoenix flower jutsu" All of Naruto's clones disappears.

"SUMMONING JUTSU" a tiny frog appeared "DAMN IT"

I smirked"is that the best you can do.I'll show you how a real frog JUTSU" A gigantic frog appears. The frog Naruto summoned cowardly hid behind him."I that the best you got Naruto"

sasuke walked in between us." 's not"

I saw Sasuke and hugged him."Sasuke i missed you so much." Sasuke stood there awkwardly as I hugged him.

"Where were you all this time" Sasuke said.

"Training and taking care of someone" i said as i pointed to haku.

Sasuke looked at haku"Speaking of." Sasuke paused for a minute"Who is that."

"Thats Haku of the Yuki clan"

"the Yuki clan,aren't they all dead." Sasuke said

"Would of if i wasn't there to save 's the last of his can i finish my fight now"

"go ahead." sasuke said

i made my hand signs secret jutsu one thousand flying water needles of death." My needles hit naruto a naruto fall to the ground.I smirked as Naruto fell down"What was that you said about "

"Ughhhh" naruto said as he got up in pain and made his hand sign"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" naruto made 500 clones.

I made more hand signs"secret jutsu one thousand flying water needles of death." I spin around and all my needles hit every single one of Naruto's clones causing them to all disappear."It'll take more than that to beat me or to manage to even hit me."

"I'll never give up' naruto tries getting up but falls on his knees"ahhh"Naruto's eyes turn red as red chakra surrouned him."Multi shadow clone jutsu" 500 clones appear. The clones charged and slash at me.i dodge all the attacks but one clone manage to cut my cheek. Blood drips from my cut.i smudged it with my thumb and licked the blood off my falls down"i've had enough of this' Naruto summons a giant frog

"Transform" I transformed into my phoenix mode.I have wings made if fre,a fire dress,and fire skin seemed to glow red"SUMMONING JYUTSU' I ummoned a giant phoenix

"transformation jutsu' Naruto's frog has turned into the nine-tails fox."So its my phoenix and me vs nine-tails"

"AND ME" Naruto glows more red with power

I glow more red also"I am jaime Uchia the legendary phoenix one has ever beaten me in one has battled against me in this form with my phoenix and lived to tell the story."


End file.
